Le temps des réjouissances
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry et Draco s’envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… Et c'est Noël!
1. Chapitre 1 Changements de plans

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, sexualité  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Cette fic est mon petit cadeau de Noël à vous tous et toutes… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

**Le temps des réjouissances**

Chapitre 1 : Changements de plans

Harry, 14h58 : Alors, cet examen de Métamorphoses?

Draco, 15h00 : Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et toi, les Potions? T'as encore échoué?

Harry, 15h01 : Je vais pouvoir remplacer Rogue au prochain semestre tellement je suis merveilleux!

Draco, 15h02 : Arrête de t'enfler la tête, ce sont mes cours privés qui t'ont sauvé.

Harry, 15h04 : J'ai rien appris pendant tes cours privés, sinon ta position sexuelle préférée.

Draco, 15h05 : Tu sais que si tu remplaces Rogue, tu deviendras directeur des Serpentard. T'es prêt à trahir ta maison?

Harry, 15h07 : Bah écoute, je contrôle déjà le plus Serpentard des Serpentard, alors pour ce que ça change…

Draco, 15h07 : C'est pas ce que tu criais hier soir.

Harry, 15h08 : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Draco, 15h09 : « Prends-moi… prends-moi… prends-moi… » Tu contrôlais pas grand-chose.

Harry, 15h09 : Peut-être que si tu te laissais subir un peu moins souvent, j'aurais pas besoin de te supplier.

Draco, 15h11 : Peut-être que j'aime ça te torturer et te laisser me supplier, Potter.

Harry, 15h14 : C'est bientôt Noël, on se fait un échange de cadeaux ou quoi?

Draco, 15h15 : J'aime tellement quand tu changes de sujet pour sauver ta peau, Potter.

Harry, 15h17 : Je préfère changer de sujet plutôt que briser tes illusions. Alors, on se fait un cadeau en revenant?

Draco, 15h20 : Après le dernier cadeau que j'ai reçu de toi, je pense que je vais passer mon tour.

Harry, 15h22 : Quoi, t'as pas aimé ma cravate « J'aime Godric Gryffondor » ? Il était plutôt sexy, ce cher Godric.

Draco, 15h23 : Disons qu'elle a été bien utile pour nettoyer la cage de mon grand-duc.

Harry, 15h26 : Tu pars à quelle heure pour le manoir? Tu crois qu'on a le temps de se voir?

Draco, 15h26 : Ça a été annulé.

Harry, 15h26 : Quoi? Comment ça?

Draco, 15h27 : Je sais pas encore, j'ai juste reçu une lettre rapide de ma mère pour me prévenir.

Harry, 15h27 : Alors tu vas rester tout seul à Poudlard pendant les vacances?

Draco, 15h28 : Pas tout seul. Crabbe et Goyle seront là.

Draco, 15h29 : Et sûrement quelques Poufsouffle à qui je chiperai les desserts de Noël.

Harry, 15h29 : C'est nul…

Draco, 15h31: Bon je sais que la bonté Gryffondor en toi est contre ça, mais tu ne seras pas là pour m'emmerder, alors.

Harry, 15h32 : Je voulais dire que c'est nul, que tu restes à Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, je n'approuve jamais rien de ce que tu fais.

Draco, 15h33 : Fais une bonne action et invite-moi chez les Weasley.

Harry, 15h35 : Justement, je suis sûr que Mrs Weasley ne dirait pas non.

Draco, 15h36 : Ah, ta gueule, Potter. Je vais me donner en pâture aux Scroutts à pétards avant de mettre les pieds chez les Weasley.

Harry, 15h36 : T'es pathétique.

Harry, 15h37 : Bon, on se rejoint à la Salle sur Demande?

Draco, 15h37 : Y'a personne au dortoir, si ça t'intéresse.

Harry, 15h37 : J'arrive.

Harry, 16h11 : Malfoy?

Draco, 16h11 : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? T'es passé par Pré-au-Lard pour acheter du gui?

Harry, 16h13 : J'allais sortir du dortoir quand Ron est arrivé. Il dit que son père vient nous chercher dans une heure et nos bagages ne sont pas faits. Je peux pas m'éclipser sans que ça paraisse trop bizarre.

Draco, 16h14 : Bon, alors on se reverra à ton retour. Envoie-moi une carte postale de leur goule.

Harry, 16h14 : Promis.

**À suivre...**

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que cette fic comptera 4 chapitres… et que le prochain sera en ligne dans 10 jours, c'est-à-dire le 24 décembre. Je devais attendre encore un peu avant de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne, mais je me suis récompensée un peu d'avance… Il ne devrait pas y avoir de délais imprévus pour la suite de la fic, car tous les chapitres sont à peu près terminés. Bon, une review, maintenant:)


	2. Chapitre 2 Une question de détails

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, sexualité  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Cette fic à mon petit cadeau de Noël à vous tous et toutes… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Merci trois millions de fois à ma chérie Mel-Spangel, grâce à qui le chapitre a pu être en ligne à temps, le 24 décembre, comme prévu. Débuggeuse professionnelle!

**Le temps des réjouissances**

Chapitre 2 : Une question de détails

Draco, 22h23 : Le festin de la veille de Noël était nul.

Draco, 22h24 : C'est ce qui arrive quand le célèbre Harry Potter n'est pas là pour motiver les elfes à se surpasser.

Draco, 22h26 : Je me suis enfermé au dortoir après le repas et j'ai pensé à tes fesses toute la soirée…

Draco, 22h26 : Tes fesses m'obsèdent.

Draco, 22h27 : Quand je te vois dans un couloir entre deux cours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers tes fesses, de chercher leur rondeur à travers le tissu.

Draco , 22h29: J'oublie les autres autour, j'oublie tout, j'ai seulement envie de les toucher. Je devine leur forme, je me souviens de leur douceur, et j'ai envie de les effleurer devant tout le monde. Juste pour te rappeler que je pense à elles et qu'elles me font envie.

Draco, 22h33 : C'est à peu près la même chose avec ton torse.

Draco, 22h35 : Ça m'arrive, pendant les cours, de suivre la ligne de ton cou du regard jusqu'à ce que la peau disparaisse sous la chemise.

Draco, 22h36 : Ta cravate m'empêche de voir, j'ai envie de te l'arracher.

Draco, 22h37 : Parfois, je la desserre à distance, à peine, juste pour creuser un peu plus le chemin de mes yeux sous ta chemise.

Draco, 22h40 : Ça arrive que tu t'en rendes compte. Je surveille tes sourcils qui s'arquent légèrement, ton regard qui se brouille, ta main qui tâtonne machinalement près de ton cou. Puis tu oublies, tu retournes au travail.

Draco, 21h42 : Et moi je gagne un peu plus de peau. Je ferme les yeux, je dessine dans ma tête ce que je connais de ton torse.

Draco, 22h43 : J'ai tellement besoin d'en voir plus que je détache les premiers boutons de ta chemise à distance.

Draco, 22h45 : Mon regard dévie parfois sur ta mâchoire, vers tes lèvres. Quand tu te concentres sur ce que dit le prof, les muscles de ta mâchoire se tendent, comme s'ils pouvaient t'aider à mieux réfléchir.

Draco, 22h48 : Mais ce que je préfère, c'est quand tu es distrait en classe… Alors là ta mâchoire est relâchée, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement. J'ai envie de les ouvrir davantage, de glisser ma langue entre elles, d'aspirer la tienne dans ma bouche…

Harry, 22h50 : T'as bu ou quoi?

Draco, 22h51 : Les trois quarts d'une bouteille de Firewhisky.

Harry, 22h52 : Où as-tu déniché une bouteille de Firewhisky à Poudlard?

Draco, 22h52 : L'ai volé à Rogue.

Harry, 22h54 : L'alcool augmente pas ton piètre talent de séducteur, Malfoy.

Harry, 22h55 : Je sais bien que tu t'ennuies tout seul là-bas, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre pour m'exciter.

Draco, 22h56 : Ah non?

Harry, 22h56 : T'es un débutant, ma parole!

Harry, 22h57 : Si tu veux m'exciter, faut entrer dans le feu de l'action, sauter à l'essentiel, me dire que t'as pensé à me prendre dans ta bouche toute la soirée…

Harry, 22h59 : Pas t'étendre pendant des pages sur des détails aussi futiles qu'une ligne de mâchoire ou une forme à travers du tissu!

Harry, 23h00 : Ça m'endort.

Draco, 23h01 : Tu aimes les petits détails futiles, pourtant.

Harry, 23h01 : T'as lu ça dans une des histoires d'Hermione ou quoi?

Draco, 23h02 : J'ai récolté les informations sur le terrain, Potter.

Draco, 23h03 : T'aimes, par exemple, quand je prends le temps de retirer tes lunettes avant de te jeter dans mon lit.

Harry, 23h04 : C'est parce que je veux pas les briser.

Draco, 23h06 : Non. Quand je les retire, ça t'allume. Tes yeux me le crient. C'est peut-être parce que je caresse ton oreille du bout de mon doigt. Je déplace un peu tes cheveux, juste un peu, mais c'est assez pour te faire frissonner.

Harry, 23h07 : C'est parce que je sais ce qui vient après que je frissonne.

Draco, 23h07 : T'aimes aussi quand je te porte un peu d'attention en public…

Draco, 23h09 : Quand je touche ta main en passant près de toi dans un couloir, quand je fais exprès pour te foncer dedans en te lançant un regard meurtrier pendant que t'es avec Weasley.

Draco, 23h12 : Quand, au début d'un cours, je passe derrière toi, que j'effleure tes fesses à travers le tissu… Je sens tout ton corps s'éveiller, un frisson remonte ton dos jusqu'à ta nuque où les cheveux se dressent. Et ensuite t'arrives plus à me quitter des yeux, et quand le cours finit tu te jettes sur moi comme si t'avais pas touché mon corps depuis des mois.

Draco, 23h13 : Les détails t'excitent.

Harry, 23h14 : Y'a pas que les détails qui m'excitent, Malfoy.

Draco, 23h14 : Non, mais ils sont importants.

Draco, 23h14 : Si je change un détail, je modifie ton plaisir.

Draco, 23h15 : T'aimes quand je laisse courir mes doigts sur tes jambes pendant que je te prends dans ma bouche.

Draco, 23h17 : Je te frôle à peine, mais ça te rend fou. Tu bouges ton bassin plus rapidement. Tu gémis. Même ton sexe frémit.

Draco, 23h18 : T'aimes aussi quand je te regarde dans les yeux pendant que je joue avec ton érection. Que ce soit ma langue ou ma main qui s'occupe de toi, ça te prend mon regard plongé dans le tien.

Draco, 23h20 : Si je ferme les yeux ou que je détourne la tête, tu pousses ce soupir à demi entre le gémissement et le sanglot, comme si j'allais t'abandonner pour ne jamais plus revenir.

Draco, 23h21 : Je te fixe droit dans les yeux et tu te perds dans mon regard, tu trembles tout contre moi.

Draco, 23h23 : C'est ta façon d'être soumis à moi. T'es prisonnier de mon regard. C'est seulement quand je vois tes yeux s'embuer et se perdre entièrement dans l'extase que je peux me risquer à fermer les miens ou à diriger mes lèvres dans ton cou.

Draco, 23h26 : Quand tu me prends par derrière, t'aimes que j'étire mon bras pour te toucher, pour frôler ton dos et tes fesses. T'aimes quand je mets de la pression sur tes fesses, juste un peu de pression… Ça te fait comprendre que j'aime ton corps, que j'aime te sentir en moi… Tu deviens plus alerte. Tu accélères. Tu me prends plus fort.

Harry, 23h26 : Tais-toi.

Draco, 23h28 : Ce que t'aimes par-dessus tout, c'est quand je glisse mes doigts en toi pendant que tu me prends.

Draco, 23h29 : Je te vole un peu du contrôle que tu chéris tant, et ça t'excite. Ça te pousse à te faire plus performant, à te battre pour retrouver ce qui t'échappe. Ça t'approche de l'extase.

Draco, 23h32 : T'aimes quand je plaque mes lèvres sur les tiennes à la fin de l'orgasme. T'aimes qu'on termine de jouir ensemble, en échangeant nos souffles saccadés. T'aimes quand le baiser est tellement entrecoupé par les dernières secousses du plaisir qu'on arrive plus à garder les lèvres devant celles de l'autre, qu'on s'y perd.

Harry, 23h33 : Arrête.

Draco, 23h36 : Après l'orgasme, t'aimes que nos corps se séparent un moment, mais pas complètement. T'aimes qu'on se couche l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le dos, mais qu'on reste liés par la main. T'aimes que je caresse tes doigts pendant que nos respirations se calment.

Draco, 23h36 : Quand je te prends, t'aimes que je soupire près de ton oreille avant d'entrer en toi.

Draco, 23h37 : Dès que j'entre en toi, dès que j'entame le rythme, tu veux sentir mes yeux sur toi.

Draco, 23h38 : Tu veux que je t'admire, tu veux voir dans mon visage combien j'aime te posséder, tu veux voir mes yeux qui se voilent pour toi.

Harry, 23h40 : Arrête…

Draco, 23h40 : Tu me supplies?

Harry, 23h41 : Oui.

Draco, 23h44 : T'as oublié que ça m'excite, quand tu me supplies? J'ai envie de te prendre plus fort, de te faire hurler de plaisir, de sentir les fondations de Poudlard qui tremblent.

Draco, 23h46 : Si j'étais près de toi en ce moment, je défoncerais le lit minable que les Weasley te prêtent. Puis je te prendrais si fort contre le plancher que t'aurais des marques dans le dos pendant trois semaines.

Harry, 23h46 : Malfoy, arrête!

Draco, 23h47 : T'as envie que je continue.

Harry, 23h47 : Non.

Draco, 23h47 : Ton écriture tremble, Potter.

Draco, 23h48 : J'aime quand tout ton corps tremble.

Draco, 23h50 : Avant même qu'on se déshabille. Quand tu te colles à moi dans l'obscurité d'un placard, que tes mains me cherchent mais ont du mal à me trouver tant elles ont envie de me toucher.

Draco, 23h51 : J'aime la façon dont tu respires quand t'as envie de moi.

Harry, 23h51 : Arrête… Tu me tues…

Draco, 23h53 : Quand t'es tellement excité que t'as du mal à respirer. Que tu étouffes. Quand t'essaies de parler, t'essaies de me dire ton envie de moi, mais tout ce que tu murmures se transforme en gémissement.

Harry, 23h53 : Je te veux.

Harry, 23h53 : Tout de suite.

Draco, 23h54 : Je sais. Ton corps tremble en ce moment. Des pieds à la tête.

Harry, 23h54 : Oui.

Draco, 23h54 : T'as envie que je le calme. T'as envie que je le pousse à l'extrême, puis qu'il se calme.

Harry, 23h55 : Oui.

Harry, 23h55 : J'arrive plus à respirer.

Harry, 23h56 : Je te déteste!

Harry, 23h56 : De pas avoir arrêter quand il était encore temps.

Draco, 23h57 : T'avais envie que je continue. T'as encore envie que je continue. T'as envie qu'on fasse l'amour toute la nuit à travers ce parchemin.

Harry, 23h58 : Non.

Harry, 23h58 : Pas à travers ce parchemin.

Draco, 00h00 : Pense que je suis là. Je te retire tes lunettes. Je te pousse sur le lit. Je monte sur toi, je glisse mes mains sous ton chandail, je caresse ta peau jusqu'à ce que je la sente s'émouvoir sous mes doigts…

Harry, 00h01 : Tu mets trop de temps. J'ai envie de toi maintenant. J'ai envie d'entrer en toi maintenant.

Draco, 00h01 : Alors fais-le. Prends-moi.

Harry, 00h02 : Je te prends. Tout de suite.

Draco, 00h02 : Comment?

Harry, 00h02 : Sur le côté. Par derrière. Je t'enlace, je te serre contre moi, je veux te fondre à moi.

Draco, 00h03 : C'est bon. Vas-y plus fort.

Harry, 00h03 : J'accélère. J'embrasse ton cou, je dévore ton cou. J'accélère. J'accélère encore.

Draco, 00h04 : Je suis ton rythme. Je te laisse tout contrôler.

Draco, 00h04 : Ton corps est tellement serré contre le mien que j'ai l'impression d'être soudé à toi.

Draco, 00h05 : Je caresse ton bras autour de ma taille. Je le resserre un peu plus.

Harry, 00h05 : J'y vais plus fort, j'accélère encore… mais j'ai du mal à me retenir. Ton corps est trop beau, trop soumis au mien. Ton corps est parfait.

Draco, 00h06 : Ne te retiens pas. Je n'ai plus envie de me retenir non plus…

Harry, 00h06 : J'explose…

Draco, 00h07 : Je meurs.

Harry, 00h31 : Tu devrais te saouler plus souvent…

Draco, 00h32 : Ça t'a plu?

Harry, 00h32 : Bon sang...

Draco, 00h33 : C'est une question de détails, Potter...

Harry, 00h35 : Merde. Hermione se demande ce que je fais.

Draco, 00h35 : Elle t'a entendu?

Draco, 00h36 : Ça lui donnera peut-être de l'inspiration pour une autre de ses histoires.

Harry, 00h38 : Ron est avec elle. Je dois retourner avec les autres…

Draco, 00h38 : La petite fête n'est pas encore terminée?

Harry, 00h38 : Non… Mr Weasley s'apprête à chanter une chanson de Noël moldue…

Harry, 00h40 : Il faut que j'y aille. On se parle plus tard?

Draco, 00h40 : Oui.

Draco, 00h41 : Hey, Potter?

Harry, 00h41 : Quoi?

Draco, 00h41 : Joyeux Noël.

Harry, 00h42 : Joyeux Noël :)

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!

Il reste encore 2 chapitres à venir! Je devais en mettre un en ligne demain, l'autre pendant la semaine… Il se peut qu'il y ait un peu de retard. Le temps des Fêtes est un temps très chargé… D'autant plus que j'en suis aux derniers préparatifs d'un séjour en Europe qui durera 6 mois. Donc s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents s'il y a un délai. Les chapitres sont bien entamés, mais il me reste des modifications à faire pour les améliorer. Je veux être à la hauteur et non pas vous lancer n'importe quoi pour me dépêcher! J'aime trop Harry et Draco pour ça

Joyeux Noël! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	3. Chapitre 3 Le vif d'or

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, sexualité  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Cette fic est mon petit cadeau de Noël à vous tous et toutes… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Merci trois millions de fois à ma chérie Mel-Spangel, débuggeuse de profession!

**Le temps des réjouissances**

Chapitre 3 : Le vif d'or

_Potter,_

_Le vif d'or que je t'envoie a appartenu à ton père. Il semble que tous deux ont été inséparables pendant une année entière. _

_Joyeux Noël._

_DM_

Harry, 9h33 : Je croyais qu'on se faisait pas de cadeaux.

Draco, 9h35 : Tu croyais aussi que t'allais remporter le dernier match de Quidditch. T'es pas devin, Potter.

Harry, 9h36 : Comment t'as obtenu le vif d'or de mon père?

Draco, 9h36 : Il était dans le bureau de Rusard.

Harry, 9h37 : Tu es tombé dessus par hasard?

Draco, 9h37 : Non, je le cherchais.

Harry, 9h37 : Tu le cherchais?

Draco, 9h38 : J'avais pas envie de t'offrir une cravate à l'effigie de Serpentard pour Noël, Potter.

Harry, 9h43 : Comment t'as fait pour savoir que mon père avait un vif d'or?

Draco, 9h43 : C'est toi qui m'en as parlé, idiot.

Draco, 9h44 : Ton père s'amusait à épater la galerie avec son vif d'or qu'il lançait et rattrapait à qui mieux-mieux.

Draco, 9h46 : J'ai seulement supposé que Rusard avait fini par le confisquer. Selon son registre, c'est arrivé le 3 mai 1976 ; ton père a décidé de faire une course au vif d'or contre Sirius Black dans un couloir du deuxième étage et a presque tué Miss Teigne dans son excitation.

Harry, 9h52 : Tu t'es souvenu du ça? Que je t'avais parlé d'un vif d'or?

Draco, 9h54 : Je me suis souvenu de tes yeux.

Harry, 9h54 : Mes yeux?

Draco, 9h56 : Pendant que tu me racontais ce que tu connais de ton père.

Draco, 9h59 : Tu disais que ça t'avait énervé de le voir s'ébouriffer les cheveux volontairement. Qu'il était un vrai _m'as-tu vu_, toujours en train d'exposer son talent à tout le monde avec son vif d'or. Ça t'avait déçu. Mais ça se voyait dans tes yeux que tu lui pardonnais tout ça. Que ses défauts t'empêchaient pas d'avoir envie de tout donner pour te rapprocher de lui.

Harry, 10h15 : Merci, Draco.

Draco, 10h16 : C'est rien.

Harry, 10h16 : Non.

Draco, 10h34 : J'avais pensé t'acheter quelque chose à la boutique _Sexe et sorciers_, en premier.

Harry, 10h35 : Y'avait rien d'intéressant?

Draco, 10h35 : J'ai décidé que je te préférais nature.

Harry, 10h36 :)

Draco, 10h39 : Et puis avec le vif d'or, ça te laisse une chance de t'entraîner et peut-être de me battre au prochain match.

Harry, 10h41 : J'aurais dû savoir que notre marché « deviens mon esclave sexuel pendant trois jours si je te bats au Quidditch » aurait cet effet-là sur toi. T'aimes tellement m'obéir que tu fais exprès de perdre.

Draco, 10h42 : Je fais pas exprès de perdre!

Harry, 10h42 : Alors t'avoue que je suis le meilleur?

Draco, 10h46 : Va donc t'amuser avec ton vif d'or.

Harry, 10h46 :P

Harry, 10h54 : Tu sais, ça me déplaît pas d'être ton esclave sexuel…

Draco, 10h56 : Et ça me déplaît pas d'être le tien.

Draco, 10h57 : Y'a rien que tu peux me demander de faire avec ton corps qui ne me satisfait pas.

Harry, 11h00 : Si on était à Poudlard, je te donnerais rendez-vous dans un placard pour une phrase comme celle-là.

Draco, 11h02 : C'est pas interdit de recommencer une nuit comme la dernière, Potter…

Harry, 11h03 : On se donne un rendez-vous parchemin?

Draco, 11h03 : Vers vingt-deux heures?

Harry, 11h04 : À ce soir.

Harry, 11h07 : Et merci…

Draco, 11h08 :)

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre et même un peu déçue… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec et j'ai changé d'idées plusieurs fois. C'est dur de faire passer les émotions à travers un parchemin… Je me sers du temps, mais je doute que beaucoup de gens regardent l'heure des répliques. Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre est écrit, il me faut seulement le corriger, mais je n'ai plus le temps pour retravailler celui que je mets en ligne aujourd'hui. Espérons qu'il ne vous déplaise pas trop!


	4. Chapitre 4 L'imprévu

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, sexualité  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Cette fic est mon petit cadeau de Noël à vous tous et toutes.

Ce chapitre est différent des autres de par sa forme… Espérons qu'il vous plaise tout de même.

**Le temps des réjouissances**

Chapitre 4 : L'imprévu

Draco ne dormait pas encore profondément. Il somnolait plutôt, quelque part entre l'éveil et le rêve, quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas ; ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Ce devait, de toute façon, être le produit d'un rêve à demi-éveillé. Son esprit plongea un peu plus vers le sommeil, puis quelque chose de doux caressa son cou, son oreille, et enfin il sentit clairement des doigts se mêler à ses cheveux, une main prendre possession de sa tête. Lorsque Draco – dont le corps réagissait difficilement en raison de sa fatigue – réussit à soulever à demi ses paupières, une autre main s'était glissé sur son torse.

Il ne pouvait rien voir dans l'obscurité de la chambre ; aussi referma-t-il les yeux. Un sourire à peu près inconscient flotta sur ses lèvres, car s'il n'avait rien pu voir, du moins avait-il perçu l'odeur. Reconnaissable entre toutes, elle montait à ses narines ; l'épaule de Potter, à n'en pas douter, se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Dans son cou, cette caresse agréable, c'étaient ses lèvres, ses baisers qui jouaient avec sa peau.

Draco voulait parler, mais ses lèvres, pas plus que son corps, n'étaient encore tout à fait mobiles. Seul un sourire prenait forme, et le Serpentard garda les yeux clos, il laissa Potter réveiller peu à peu son corps endormi. La main du Gryffondor voyageait sur le torse pâle, celle dans les cheveux blonds les explorait en douceur, et les baisers toujours se multipliaient, ranimaient la peau somnolente. Quand son amant expira près de son oreille, Draco sentit tout son corps se tendre, et dès lors il quitta les rêves pour pénétrer une réalité plus agréable encore.

Les baisers de Potter migrèrent lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis son menton, et enfin ses lèvres capturèrent celles de Draco. Celui-ci trouva la force de relever la tête et répondit à la tendresse de son amant. Dès la rencontre de leurs langues, une vibration commune parcourut les corps enchevêtrés et fit perler la sueur sur leurs fronts. Draco réussit à soulever ses bras et, tels deux serpents, ils s'enroulèrent autour du Gryffondor et en prirent possession, le serrant contre le torse du blond.

Le baiser continuait, s'intensifiait, une passion sans cesse renouvelée renaissait entre eux. La respiration de Potter s'accélérait déjà, prenait le rythme qui plaisait tant à Draco ; en réponse à l'excitation de son amant, le cœur du Serpentard battit plus rapidement, sa propre respiration imita celle du brun, ses bras se serrèrent un peu plus autour du corps tant adulé.

Potter brisa le baiser, mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Draco, aspira la sueur qui déjà perlait sous elle, inonda la peau pâle de son souffle saccadé. Le Serpentard gémit et ouvrit les yeux ; enfin ceux de Potter lui apparurent, brillants près de son visage malgré l'obscurité.

- Tes vacances avec les Weasley ne te plaisaient pas?

Avec un sourire, il retira les lunettes que Potter avait négligées et envoya par le fait même un frisson parcourir l'échine du jeune Gryffondor.

- J'ai eu pitié de toi, ici, tout seul, dans une grande école vide…

Draco aurait voulu connaître la raison qu'avait donné Potter aux Weasley pour quitter le Terrier plus tôt que prévu, avant le nouvel an, mais la voix du Gryffondor se faisait rauque et basse, affectée par sa respiration rapide, et le Serpentard ne put résister à l'envie de coller à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Il lui dévora la bouche et aspira sa langue suffisamment fort pour arracher à Potter un gémissement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Les doigts de Draco s'engouffrèrent dans les cheveux ébouriffés et caressèrent le cou.

- Tu t'ennuyais de moi, on dirait, fit remarquer le Gryffondor lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Il repoussa Draco avec force contre le matelas, le tenant par les épaules. Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais déjà la main de Potter se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'elle caressa à travers le tissu. Les ébauches de paroles du blond se perdirent en un gémissement étouffé que Potter interrompit en plaquant un baiser gourmand sur ses lèvres. Draco répondit avec ardeur et souleva son bassin qu'il ondula tout contre son amant. Il sentit le corps de celui-ci réagir, frémir, son sexe durcir contre le sien. La respiration du Gryffondor devint plus saccadée encore, entraîna celle de Draco, et les soupirs et les gémissements s'entremêlèrent.

- Je vais te faire oublier ta solitude, murmura Potter contre ses lèvres.

C'est ce qu'il s'engagea à faire. Les vêtements s'envolèrent si rapidement que le Serpentard se demanda si l'autre n'avait pas usé d'un sortilège, et Draco oublia qu'il avait mangé en silence son repas de Noël, à défaut d'avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant à qui parler. Potter s'empara de ses épaules, le fit basculer sur le ventre et son corps coula sur le sien, et Draco ne se souvenait déjà plus qu'il avait été laissé seul à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Quand Potter enfin enlaça ses mains et entra en lui, Draco crut que jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été seul.

L'oreiller accueillit les gémissements de Draco, la sueur de son visage, son souffle incontrôlé. Les mouvements que Potter entreprenait en lui se faisaient déjà rapides, mais toute notion de temps s'était effacée de la mémoire du Serpentard. Il n'y avait plus que lui, son amant et le lit qui les supportait, comme c'était le cas chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Soudain les lèvres du Gryffondor effleurèrent la nuque de Draco ; il le connaissait par cœur et savait qu'un seul baiser là où la peau est si douce, un seul souffle dans ses cheveux, le rendrait fou. Et aussitôt de nouveaux gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche du blond, son corps entier fut saisi de tremblements, et Potter sembla s'en régaler. Il serra plus fort les doigts entre les siens et accéléra son rythme, accéléra sa vigueur, le dévora de son sexe et de sa peau.

Draco se cambra afin de sentir sa peau glisser contre la sueur de la sienne. Il lâcha l'une des mains de Potter et étira le bras pour toucher son dos, descendre vers ses fesses, les presser contre son corps. Ce fut au tour du brun de gémir et de trembler, et quand les doigts du Serpentard entrèrent en lui, Potter s'étouffa presque de plaisir près de son oreille. Draco sourit dans l'oreiller alors que son amant accélérait encore son rythme, tirait sa propre énergie des gestes du blond.

L'escalade de Potter vers l'extase fut rapide ensuite. Lorsqu'il s'effondra sur Draco, à bout de plaisirs et de jouissances, le blond ne libéra pas ses mains tout de suite et ne le laissa pas se retirer aussitôt. Il apprécia un moment son corps déchu au-dessus de lui, les sons de satisfaction qui émanaient de lui, puis lui-même reprit ses esprits secoués par la passion. Dès que Potter eut roulé sur le côté, Draco se précipita sur lui, à moitié mort de plaisir, à moitié emporté par sa passion pas tout à fait encore assouvie. L'orgasme de Potter avait été trop puissant pour lui laisser la chance de faire autrement que seulement subir le baiser endiablé que lui donnait son amant. Draco en profita pour le tourner sur le dos, monter sur lui, le faire prisonnier sous son corps.

Il avait l'envie sauvage de le posséder à son tour, de le fondre à lui, de le remercier pour cette visite inattendue qui le tirait de la solitude amère dans laquelle il vivait depuis le début des vacances. Draco laissa courir ses doigts sur la jambe de son amant. Il sentit tout le corps de l'autre se tendre, il vit les lèvres s'entrouvrir pour accueillir le baiser que Draco lui offrit avec gourmandise. Enfin, il alla soupirer près de l'oreille de Potter et entra en lui.

Pas une seule fois les yeux gris quittèrent les verts. Le regard de Potter était embrumé déjà par l'orgasme qui venait de le saisir ; celui de Draco, plus stable, se fixa au sien sans jamais s'en détourner. Prisonnier et charmé, le Gryffondor tremblait devant une telle attention ; rapidement, son érection reprit forme. Quand Draco fit un geste pour caresser le sexe qui se dressait, son amant l'en empêcha en lui saisissant les mains. Il entremêla ses doigts et entreprit de cajoler ses poignets avec son pouce pour le rendre complètement fou.

Il réussit ; Draco n'en eut plus pour longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, il se tordit de plaisir et atteint l'extase ; Potter le suivit pour une deuxième fois et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Leurs lèvres plongèrent les unes vers les autres, se trouvèrent puis se perdirent au rythme de leurs gémissements et de leurs souffles entrecoupés.

Draco se retira du corps du Gryffondor, mais Potter ne le laissa pas s'éloigner. Il referma ses doigts autour des poignets du blond et l'obligea à le fixer droit dans les yeux pendant un moment encore.

- Je veux pas que tu accordes ton attention à un autre.

Il arrivait à peine à parler ; sa respiration subissait encore l'assaut des deux orgasmes, ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à le supporter. Draco avait lui-même du mal à respirer et il arqua un peu les sourcils sous la confusion. Il mit un moment à comprendre que, sans doute, la soudaine requête de Potter était motivée par cette attention que Draco avait portée à des détails – ses préférences sexuelles, sa réaction au moment du récit de son père – et que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas avoir envie de partager.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, à bout de souffle et ne sachant que dire ; peut-être pour cette raison, Potter resserra sa poigne sur les poignets de Draco et l'obligea à rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Je veux que tu touches personne d'autre.

L'intensité du regard de Potter ainsi que le sérieux de ses traits obligèrent cette fois son amant à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je touche personne d'autre, parvint-il à murmurer.

Les doigts de Potter se tendirent un peu plus encore.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Pas tant que tu couches avec moi.

Plutôt que de se calmer, les rythmes cardiaques et respiratoires de Draco s'accélérèrent encore devant la dureté du ton de Potter, sa proximité étroite, son regard possessif.

- Je veux qu'on soit exclusifs l'un à l'autre, ajouta encore le brun.

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps du blond et retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire puis en un baiser qu'il alla déposer sur la bouche tremblante du Gryffondor.

- Je crois qu'on l'est déjà…

Potter fouilla le regard de son amant, y cherchant peut-être une faille ; il n'en trouva pas. Il relâcha enfin les poignets de Draco, le laissant libre. Le Serpentard roula sur le côté, si près de Potter que leurs bras se frôlaient encore. Il s'empressa de saisir la main du brun, serrant ses doigts couverts de sueur entre les siens qui tremblaient toujours de plaisir. Draco ferma les yeux, Potter également ; peu à peu, ils réussirent à se calmer.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco sentit que Potter s'éloignait et leurs mains se délièrent. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit son amant qui s'assoyait dans le lit et cherchait à tâtons ses vêtements.

- T'es pas obligé de partir.

Il l'avait dit tout naturellement, sentant encore le besoin de caresser ses doigts et de sentir sa peau brûlante près de la sienne. Potter cessa sa recherche, tourna la tête vers Draco. Il plissa un peu le front afin de voir son visage malgré l'absence de ses verres.

- Je peux facilement leurrer Crabbe et Goyle au matin, expliqua le Serpentard. Et y'a personne d'autre dans l'école…

Draco eut à peine le temps de voir un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne reprenne sa place dans le lit. Sa main retrouva la sienne sans chercher alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer leur première nuit entière ensemble.

- Tu sais que t'as oublié quelque chose, Potter? demanda Draco après un certain temps.

- Quoi?

- Où est mon cadeau de Noël?

Un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'amusement vint aux oreilles de Draco.

- T'es vraiment insupportable, Malfoy!

----------------------------

Alors? Un petit chapitre « live », ça vous a plu? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour corriger et relire, alors j'espère que ça va. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire… Une review:)

Bonne année 2008!


End file.
